The Overlord gets the Mask of Hatred
This is how The Overlord gets the Mask of Hatred goes in The Overlord's Retribution. alicorns arrive at the Oni tomb get closer as they see paintings Princess Celestia: This must be their story. see more paintings of the Oni Princess Luna: The Oni felt that the First Spinjitzu Master was their key to ending their eternal war with the dragons. When he left their realm, they must've come looking for him. Princess Cadance: They must not want visitors. see a pathway they see markings is concerned Princess Luna: How does this make sense? Twilight Sparkle: If the Oni wanted to protect the mask, they would know anyone who got this far would avoid the markings. Princess Celestia: Then we must find the right one. finds the right marking they enter find the Oni Mask of Hatred gets the Mask alicorns look at the Mask is confused Twilight Sparkle: I thought only someone with Oni blood could take the Mask. Princess Luna: Yes. Twilight Sparkle: Then how did I get it? Princess Cadance: You didn't. Not unless... someone followed us. Overlord appears The Overlord: Ah, you got the final Oni Mask. Princess Celestia: Overlord! The Overlord: Miss me? I couldn't get the Mask myself because only someone with Oni blood could take it. Princess Luna: How could you not get it? The Overlord: I needed a descendant of the First Spinjitzu Master to get the Mask. Or someone else with Oni blood in their veins. Princess Cadance: Wait. You're not saying...? The Overlord: Yes. is concerned Twilight Sparkle: What are you saying? The Overlord: You, Twilight, have Oni blood in your veins. gasps in horror Princess Celestia: What? The Overlord: Her father and mother kept the truth from her. grins The Overlord: She has the blood of both an Oni and a Dragon. looks frightened The Overlord: All these years, you never knew. Twilight Sparkle: This changes everything. The Overlord: Yes. I can tell that you will be angry at them. eyes turn red Overlord grins The Overlord: Yes. Soon, you will shun them, cast them out. flames appear behind her laughs evilly Overlord asks her a question Overlord puts on the Mask of Hatred laughs evilly alicorns are shocked still cackles looks worried is horrified Overlord becomes encased in rock Princess Cadance: What happened? The Overlord: The Mask of Hatred. A taste of invincibility. Too bad for you. jumps in Overlord fights the alicorns fires at him smirks The Overlord: It pains me to see that you won't hear my encore. blasts at him, but he blocks Princess Celestia: What encore? The Overlord: One which I shall grow even more powerful, Princess. cackles charges at him and clashes with him Princess Luna: You're a coward! The Overlord: Oh, Luna. knocks her away The Overlord: Your heart is your weakness. feels hurt at the Overlord's fact the Overlord's Legion arrives try to break the wall wall is unbreakable Ice Emperor gets back up Ice Emperor: I can't break through. It looks like we wait. Aspheera: Eh, what if the alicorns return with the mask first? Ice Emperor: Master Overlord will not fail. cut to the fight Overlord taunts the alicorns The Overlord: How does it feel? is displeased with his words Princess Celestia: You're a coward. The Overlord: How dare you threaten me?! Princess Celestia: You never understood your father's words. The Overlord: King Darkness was a fool! Princess Luna: He is your father! The Overlord: He was weak! Princess Luna: What do you want? The Overlord: I want you alicorns to feel all the suffering that I felt for a millennia when the First Spinjitzu Master banished me! fires at them dodge The Overlord: When my physical form is reborn, it will be more powerful! It will be indestructible like my Stone Army and I want my cold hands to destroy you! cackles Princess Celestia: You're a monster! We'll never feel what you feel. The Overlord: We'll see. smirks blasts at him he blocks escapes he traps the alicorns is scared looks terrified Overlord breaks the wall as the Ice Emperor sees him with the Mask of Hatred on Ice Emperor: Master Overlord has the mask. We have all three! takes it off as he grins The Overlord: I believe we have a ceremony to attend to. and his Legion leave as they encounter the Ninja and the Mane Six Kai: Where are they?! The Overlord: Where do you think? Cole: Tell us! The Overlord: They will drown in the water. Ninja are terrified then the alicorns arrive The Overlord: What?! blasts him Ninja and the Mane Six protect them shocks Aspheera fights the Ice Emperor and Cole clash with Grogar and the Omega fires at the Overlord a sea monster appeared Ice Emperor: What is that?! Kai: A sea monster. blasts it heroes and the villains team up and Aspheera fire at the monster and the Ice Emperor fight it and Grogar hit its head Omega and Lloyd blast it advises the Overlord Grogar: We must get you out of here, Master Overlord! The Overlord: Not without the Masks! whistles Legion follow their master gets the alicorns Overlord and his minions take the Bounty and escape Cole: NO!!! Lloyd: They're gonna pay. The Overlord: I'd really love to stay and fight, but I have more important plans, I'm afraid. See you when I have time. get away hits his foot on a rock sea monster befriends the Ninja and the Mane Five refuse to give up